Attention
by Zalonesca
Summary: When Riku hears screaming from Sora's room in Yen Sid's tower, he curiosity gets the best of him and is determind to find out what's wrong. yaoi. RikuxSora Soriku Post-KH3D


Riku sat on the balacony of Yen Sid's roof. It had been six months sense the Mark of Mastery test and Sora was still nowhere to be found. When Sora left he said he would only be gone a week or two. Riku started to worry when he hadn't returned after two months. King Mickey told Riku that Sora probably just got lost but he knew something was wrong. He couldn't stand to loose Sora a third time, especially after almost losing him to the real Organization. Then out of nowhere the silverette heard a ...whistle?

"Hey, look! The ghost train's here." Riku jumped at the sudden apperance of Lea.

"When did you get here?" Riku asked, his voice a little high from being frightened, "You scared the crap out of me." Lea smirked.

"Ya, that's how I always stole Roxas' ice cream."

"Your a cruel man. Taking a kid's ice cream."

"I know." Lea said with confidence. Both men looked at the purple and blue train as it came to a halt. As the doors slid open Sora slowly walked out of the train, his stance in a slouching position. "Race you down." Lea challenged.

"Your on." Riku accepted. Both men raced up the roof to the window and down the stairs.

They came to a halt at Master Yen Sid's room. Master Yen Sid stood at the window looking out at the sky with a troubled expression on his face, his hand stroking his long beard. Something was obviously wrong. Has Sora already been here?

"Did Sora already come up here to see you?" Riku asked.

"Yes. But right now I am in need of some silence until Mickey comes back. Riku, I have a feeling Sora needs you right now.

"I'll stay here and see what's wrong, you go and see Sora." Lea whispered. Riku nodded and continued his descent down the tower to the bedroom where Sora usually stayed. As he neared the door he could hear yelling coming from Sora's room.

"Stop it! It hurts!"

"Goofy hold Sora down, we need to get this out of him."

"Don't touch me!"

"Donald, cast a sleep on him."

"Sorry, your Majesty, it won't work." Riku slowly knocked on the door, afraid of what he might find on the other side.

"Is everything alright in there? Riku asked.

"Riku! Get them the hell away from me!" Sora screamed. Slowly Riku turned the door handle and pushed the door open. As soon as he walked in Sora threw himself around Riku. Riku looked down to see a sobbing, shirtless, bandaged Sora.

"What's going on in here?" Riku asked in a stern voice, looking to the King.

"Riku," Mickey spoke softly," he has a dark crystal in him." Riku's eyes widened and looked back down to Sora.

"I think I should talk to Sora alone right now, guys." Mickey nodded and motioned Donald and Goofy out of the room. "Sora." Riku whispered to his crying friend. Sora only buried his face deeper into his chest. Riku sighed and carried Sora over to the bed and sat down. He could tell Sora wasn't going to let go for a while. When one is infected by a dark crystal it usually caused extreme pain and fear. Riku had never tried it but he had heard about them from Maleficient. It could give one dark powers and incredible strength without corrupting the person, at first that is. "Sora," he whispered again, "I need to take the crystal out of you." Sora looked up at Riku in shock.

"Riku, no! Please! I've gained so much power, I can be as strong as you now. I can't fail my Mark of Mastery exam now!"

'So that's what this is about.' Riku thought. Slowly, Riku started to unwrap Sora's bandages to see the damage that the crystal had done so far. His eyes widened in shock. Dark goo oosed from his chest where the crystal was jutting out and dark fog rose from the crystal. "Sora, this needs to come out now." Riku said sternly. Sora only shoom his head and tried to push Riku away.

"No, no, no," he chanted to himself, "I don't want to be weak again."

"Listen to me, you're not weak. You're the strongest person I know."

"Then how come I failed?! How I've never been thanked for saving multiple worlds twice?!" Sora screeched loudly, standing up, "How come no matter what I do I can't seem to grab your attention?! Dammit, Riku, it's not fair!" The brunette broke down crying once again as he fell to the floor.

Riku got down on the floor and cradled Sora. "You've always had my attention." Riku whispered before kissing him. Sora's eyes widened, the slowly shut in pleasure. Sora broke the kiss and gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Riku holding the dark crystal that used to be in his torso.

"Riku-" Sora gasped in shock. Riku sucked on Sora's ear as he threw the crystal across the room. Sora let out a moan as pleasure welled up inside him. Riku stopped and breathed into his ear.

"It's going to be okay." Sora looked at Riku straight in the eyes.

"I know it will."


End file.
